Empirium Wiki:Book article guidelines
This page serves as a guide when making an article about a real-world book. Sections can be omitted, added, or rearranged to better suit each individual novel. Book Infobox Template Place the Book Infobox template at the beginning of the article. Fill out the spaces provided. If you can't place any information in a specific area, please put either "Unknown" or "N/A". Introduction Underneath the template, write one or two sentences about the book, including the author's name. If the novel is apart of a series, be sure to include the series's name and where it rests within that series. ;Example :Kingsbane is the second novel in the Empirium trilogy. It was written by Claire Legrand. Synopsis Write out the synopsis for the book from one of the following sources: * [http://www.empiriumtrilogy.com/ The official Empirium website] * One of Claire Legrand's official social media accounts * The back of a paperback copy of the book. * The cover jacket from a hardcover copy of the book. Cite your source! If a reference isn't given after the synopsis, the synopsis will either be removed or replaced. Dedication Write the dedication if there is one. If the dedication needs an explanation, please provide one, but keep the explanation short and to the point. Plot Give a summary of the prologue, chapters, and epilogue. Don't start copying the text verbatim! That is plagiarism and it could get this wiki into legal trouble. Any editors found practicing this will be blocked or temporarily banned depending on several factors, such as frequency and severity. Character Appearances Make a list of the characters who appeared in this book, preferably in order. If a character is mentioned but doesn't physically appear, put "(mentioned)" next to their name. Debut List all of the characters who make their first appearance. Reoccurring List all of the characters who show up again. Locations Make a list of various locations that were visited throughout the book, preferably in order. Cover Gallery Using the code below, add a gallery featuring all the different covers for the book. Picture.png|Caption Trivia Add some trivia about the book. These can be mundane facts or interesting background information regarding the making of the book. References Place a reference tag here. * Adding a reference within the text: * Code for the tag: Categories Required Categories that have to be added. * Category:Novels Optional These categories reflect the completion status of the article. *Category:Article stubs - This is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of the article. Only add this to a page if it only has a couple sentences or one paragraph. *Category:WIP - This is automatically added if you put the template at the beginning of the article. Only add this to an article if it needs more information regarding its subject. Once all its sections have been fleshed out and the only editing left are additions or minor changes (such as grammar fixes), it can be removed. Example Pages Here are some pages that meet the above criteria: * To be added... Category:Wiki